Freezing Rivalry
by deadstrikez4
Summary: Story is set with all 2nd year Pandora just moving to 3rd year as those 3rd year chevalier. A peculiar group of ninja's having a new life in a particularly new world where earth is at war with aliens identified as Nova. Madara and Gengo had a miserable past which lead to a strained acquaintanceship. Emilia and Tsunade started their first year as students in West and East genetics
1. Character data sheet

**3 days before the Story I just want to place this data sheet for your interest (as there is not much updates on this type of crossover, in English at least), Use this to refer to each character that will be placed into the freezing universe. There will be crossing over between two worlds through the means of Kamui and a Machine (that I made up) called Accelerated Optimizing Interdimensional, Portal. (AOI Portal)**

Kakashi Hakate

 **AGE** : 14

 **EYES** : Onyx

 **HAIR** : Silver

 **Status** : Limiter to Emilia (Emi) Uchiha

 **Ability** : Freeze, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu

 **Weakness** : Make-out paradise novels

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito Uchiha

 **AGE** : 14

 **EYES** : Onyx, Sharingan

 **HAIR:** Black

 **Status** : Limiter to Tsunade Senju

 **Ability** : Freeze, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kekkai Genkai

 **Weakness** : Too much care for teammates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emilia Uchiha (Multi-type)

 **AGE** : 15

 **EYES** : Green (Mother's eyes), Sharingan

 **HAIR** : Black

 **Status** : 1st year Pandora with 95.7%

compatibility

 **Ability** : Same as father, Tempst/Illusion

 **Weakness** : short tempered, stuffed animals (owns a stuffed falcon)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade Senju (Accel Pandora)

 **AGE** : 15

 **EYES** : Blue

 **HAIR** : Red (Mother's hair)

 **Status** : 1st year Pandora with 100% compatability

 **Ability** : WoodStyle, Same as father, Accel

 **Weakness** : Taijutsu, fluffy animals (has a pet rabbit)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara Uchiha

 **AGE** : 35

 **EYES** : Black, Sharingan

 **HAIR:** Black with blue tint

 **Status** : retired warlord, Head security of West Genetics

 **Ability** : Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kekkai Genkai

 **Weakness** : There are none but arrogance towards his opponent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hashirama Senju

 **AGE** : 33

 **EYES** : Brown

 **HAIR** : Black

 **Status** : retired Hokage, Head security of East Genetics

 **Ability** : Woodstyle, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu

 **WEAKNESS** : none but compassion for his enemies

 **Capabilities over high end skills**

Kakashi and Obito have capabilities of going at least mach25 while Emi and Tsunade can go Mach10 (above the highest accel turn) Madara and Hashirama are way beyond measurable

Kakashi and Emi are able to create clones while Obito, and Tsunade cannot (advantage over tempest turn) Madara and Hashirama have no troubles with Charles Bonaparte

Obito and Emi will be able to see through illusions while Kakashi cannot (advantage over illusion turn) Madara can also evade

 ***NOTE:** Hashirama and Madara were placed in this section for sake of noting they are not ordinary human beings and can take on pandora

 **Relatives**

Emilia is Madara's 15 year old Daughter with unknown mother

Tsunade is Hashirama's 15 year old Daughter with deceased mother named Mito Uzumaki

Obito's Unnamed grandmother

Sakumo Hakate is Kakashi's Father

 **Rivalry/Adversary**

Madara despises Gengo Aoi over a personal issue years ago

Kakashi and Ingrid with common beliefs but different motives

Emilia and Tsunade faithful Rivalry from 2 academies

Hashirama and Madara Rivalry (but still friends)

 **Character creation:**

Emilia Uchiha is a fictional Character from my own creation, she does not exist in the actual Naruto series.

Tsunade Senju is an altered character to a Tsunade Senju in Naruto who is over 50 years old and is Hashirama's granddaughter

Emilia's Unknown Mother, Madara did not have a spouse in the Naruto series


	2. Chapter 0: prologue

Chapter 0:

Prologue

* * *

 **Senju household**

Madara and Hashirama sat in the living room drinking sake and overhearing their daughter's upstairs in Tsunade's room. "Sounds like they're getting excited about tomorrow." Hashirama took a sip. "As excited as those kids passing the chunin exam? Considering Obito has told me what Tobirama has done while standing as Hokage." Madara pointed out.

Hashirama chuckled thinking it was probably how it is. "New life 18 years ago. 3 years later these two were brought into this life and already they know what they want to become."

Madara gazed at Hashirama's statement but nodded in agreement "They don't even know their true lineage about being a ninja. I hope Pandora would suite their purpose in life." Madara added. "Isn't it to early to talk about purpose? they're only 15." Hashirama retorted. Madara smiled Timidly. "Yeah but. Eventually they'll know the truth. whatever it is the Pandora's are really for. The risks of becoming one, and who are the ones responsible for bringing NOVA into this world."

Sounds of someone jumping onto a bed was heard from above."I can't believe it, even 4 years ago I still can't believe we got accepted in Genetics" Tsunade glimmered.

"Yeah but it's not that big of deal, compared to being genin at least" Emilia retorted. "We aren't ninja's any more Emi, now we are Pandora; or at least in training...So Care for a match? You know to prep for what's ahead?" Tsunade offered first for the first time. Emilia accepted the fight with a confident smile.

"The sound of footsteps heard from above "They haven't changed have they?" Madara chuckled "no. Guess they are like us old friend" Hashirama refilled Madara's glass with sake. Madara stared into his glass. Filled with contempt about what happened with Gengo "Even after what has happened I'm surprised he offered me a job as head security."

"Same here" Hashirama added. "pssh you were always nice to him. That bastard, but I guess I can't complain" Madara rebuttal. A clock slowly tics away at the silence.

* * *

 **Construction Site**

Tsunade and Emilia were in an abandoned construction site not too far from home. Both girls facing each other 12 meters apart. Both instinctively sticking out index and middle finger like in the chunnin exams.

" **VOLT WEAPON ACTIVATE** " both said in unison.

Tsunade spawned in a composite sword; a huge doubled handed blade that can separate into pieces with the cable keeping the blades together allowing her to use it as a whip as well. "Composite of Totsuka" Tsunade called it.

"Fan of Destruction" Emilia reached out towards Tsunade as her volt weapon takes form. The physical form is essentially the Uchiha war fan with black borders and blood red cloth but, other than it's capable of attaching a chain weapon, use wind attacks and reflect enemy's attacks. A thin hidden blade is in the handle.

Tsunade lunged into the air while hurling the heavy blade down towards Emilia as she was quick enough to dodge. Emilia placed her volt weapon behind her back while unsheathing the thin blade.

 **CHIDORI KATANA**. The blade enveloped itself in lightning, the girth of the blade increased to a normal katana's width. "hoh? This is new. Well let's see if you can handle this?" Tsunade again raised her heavy sword for a downward slash while Emilia countered with her blade.

Both clashed with the lighting coating breaking composite of Totsuka in half. "tch" Tsunade's weapon dispersed as she looked to Emilia who already has her blade near her throat. "Underestimating your opponent is your downfall". Emilia stared in a tedious fashion.

Tsunade suddenly blew up into smoke. ' _Shadow clone?'_ Emilia thought when a whip with blades tied onto Emilia's left ankle, pulling her from behind. "Not paying attention is also your downfall Emi."

Tsunade picked Emilia up on her feet when Emilia noticed a drone hovering above some containers a few metres back.

"Identify yourselves" A stern female voice came from the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Senju household**

"Hmph 7 o'clock, well we better get going. Thanks for the drink" Madara slouched up. "They're not even back yet, wait a little longer." Hashirama tried convincing.

"No thanks. This is mostly for them, they have to get ready for tomorrow." Madara stated. "Well do you even know where they are?" Hashirama questioned. Madara nodded "Where they always go to spar"

"Well I'll come with. Considering I probably should." Hashirama chuckled nervously. "15 years and you still don't know how to raise a child?" Madara laughed. "Not really, your parent tactics must always be adjusted and updated for every year they get older. To think we are in this time of their lives."

Madara thought for a second that he always remembered finally having a Kin of his own years ago and still can't believe it, just doesn't bother showing disbelief to anyone.

Madara puts on his shoes as a thought came to mind. "This is technically your second child no? I mean it should come to you as a surprise really."

Hashirama cleared the coffee table and headed for the door.

Hashirama also went into deep thoughts "Yeah. Listen do you think naming your "Second" child after your granddaughter weird?" Hashirama asked. Madara shrugged his shoulders. "beats me"

* * *

 **Construction site**

"I Repeat, Identify yourselves" the voice announced behind the girls.

"First year, 0 rank, Emilia Uchiha." "First year, 0 rank, Tsunade Senju"

' _First year students?'_ the lady thought as she approached the underclassmen. "Why are you inside the carnival zone unintended without permission?" Emilia looked closely at the petite woman who seem to be wearing volt texture, has blue hair and some sort of tattoo on the left side of her face.

The lady sighed "look I won't punish the both of you if you can explain to me why the both of you are on the battlegrounds without permission?" "We came here to train for tomorrow." Emilia answered.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrows what your first day?" The two nod. The lady chuckled. "Well, you guys seem to train hard for just your first day that is orientation, but I praise your hardworking and capabilities. However something like this cannot go unpunished."

Emilia seems ready to accept her faith while Tsunade seems a little finicky about rejecting the punishment. "What if we simply apologize for our ignorance and can assure you it won't happen again?" **VOLT WEAPON ACTIVATE** "shinen"

"I guess that's a no?" Tsunade realized just at the petit woman lunged into the air and came hurling down towards the newbies. Emilia shunned left and Tsunade shunned right. ' _Fast, how's Emi keeping up?_ ' Tsunade noticed the black haired teen activated her volt texture and had spawned Fan of Destruction while already lunging the upperclassman.

Emilia swiped left with her weapon when the Pandora disappeared leaving hexagonal trace in her place. "hm?" Emilia was surprised her opponent disappeared.

The lady reappeared just above Emilia coming down for a kick. Just as her foot was about to reach her back, Emilia swung Fan of Destruction to her back, making contact with the senior's foot. The weapon began to light up when a gust of wind pushed into the direction of the senior. Before she could react she was already in the air while slightly disoriented.

Tsunade rose into the air with her leg raised above her head about to windmill kick the disoriented Pandora when she gained consciousness and caught Tsunade's foot. "I say, you guys are good for newbies but" The senior's hand glow and soon castes flames, burning Tsunade's ankle. Tsunade let out a small sequel from the pain as she was tossed down towards Emilia.

Emilia caught Tsunade but not before realizing 3 clones of the senior come jetting towards the unsuspecting Teens. "You will never reach upperclassman level in a day" **BURNING FANG**

A gust of wind blew the clones into some barrels while the original was caught by her wrist. The lady turned to see a man with abundance of hair with only his left eye looking straight into hers. The man emitted shadows and dark energy "I don't think that's a good idea" Madara said. The Pandora felt a chill as she released her power.

Madara let go of the Pandora, allowing her to touch the ground. "ah sorry, sorry. He's just aggressively volatile when his daughter is in danger." Hashirama chuckled nervously. The Pandora wiped a sweat off her forehead. "Hold on, Your Madara Uchiha, the head security of West Genetics" The Pandora recognized. "Yes I am, I'm assuming a student of West Genetics?"

The lady nodded proudly. "Third Year, Rank 7, Rana Linchen" "Great...now Rana I want you to forget about this encounter. Pretend the first time you've met them will be tomorrow." Madara requested.

* * *

 **Senju household**

"It hasn't been your first day and already you're making a bad impression to your superiors." Madara scold the two. "Hold on now, they did realize they were in a restricted area, surely you can't fault them for sparring." Hashirama came into their defense.

"Even so but attacking them?!" Madara scolded even Hashirama who felt guilty all of a sudden, one of his bad habits, "we didn't attack her dad, and she attacked us." Emilia stated.

Madara sighed as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Let's go home now, you got a big day ahead of you but I suspect you two are going to be targets. Alright than Hashirama" Madara turned to leave as Emilia waved to Tsunade. "Good night" Tsunade replied to the wave.

Emilia slowed down to a complete stop "Dad?" Madara turned his head slightly before realizing Emilia stopped and stopped as well. "hm?"

"The upperclassman aren't actually going to target us are they?" Emilia asked. "Yes. Every single one" Madara replied monotonously. Emilia trembled "EH?" Madara laughed whole heartily. "No they won't Emilia, and if they are, I'll be there to protect you" Madara chuckled. Emilia calmed down quite a bit and began walking back. ' _What's Gengo up to now?_ ' Madara thought.

* * *

 **Gengo's office in West Genetics (flashback)**

"I have told you before Gengo, You are not to take my daughter's nor Tsunade's dna. you are not to touch my family or Hahsirama's for the purpose of producing your own high grade pandora." Madara warned Gengo. "I don't think you understand Madara. your dna and Hashirama's allow you the capability of unimaginable power. If you could just let me exp..."

Madara slammed the table. "Gengo, other than those who fitted the stigmata into these girls. If you or anyone touches my little girl for the purpose of creating potentially a mistake, the NOVA aren't going to be the only thing your world should worry about." Madara left as a Pandora got in his way.

"get out of my way" Madara demanded the blonde Pandora. The Pandora neither speak nor move from her position. Agitating Madara; he decides to shove her out of his way. the Pandora grabbed his hand and twisted it. Madara fell to a knee in pain "HEY, let go of me" "Cassandra, release him" Gengo commanded the Legendary Pandora. Cassandra did just that.

"I don't think your empty threat will do much to this world Madara. Just know I have my means and arsenal to protect this planet." Gengo turned to his work as he waved Cassandra to escort Madara out. Cassandra placed a hand on Madara's shoulder who in return whipped it away. "I know where to go." Madara left as Gengo sighed thinking of an alternative.

* * *

' _Hmph, probably thinking of trying that stunt again_.' Madara finished his thought "what are you thinking about Dad?" Emilia questioned Madara's smirk. "hmmh? oh nothing Emi" The pair made it back home awaiting tomorrow. Tsunade was getting ready to bed when she couldn't stop thinking about that Pandora she fought with Emi, surprised they can hold up with someone what powerful.

' _She probably would have wiped us out first try if Uncle and Dad hadn't come_ ' Tsunade chuckled internally with a sweat drop on her head. "Rana Linchen huh?" Tsunade whispered to herself before turning the lamp off.

 **notes: Tsunade's weapon, if I can clearly describe it if you are abit confused, is based off a sword in the game shadow fight 2 named "composite sword". Tsunade's version is essentially a bigger version made to be carried by two hands. the blade breaks into 9 pieces while attached to a wire (in the case of Tsunade's being a little heavier; industrial steel cable)**

 **Emilia's weapon is essentially the Uchiha's gunbai with the exception it has a think hidden blade in it's handle. the wood is red in color with the magatama beads colored black, and a black border surrounding the red** **center**

 **As stated in the synopsis this is one year into the future of freezing, 2nd years become 3rd years and 3rd years become 4th or chevaliers. If you have not caught up with the manga (as it seems to update at random intervals and also seemed to be brought back up) There is quite a bit to miss but should not affect this story.**

 **Rana Lichen does not have an official Rank and I believe (correct me if I'm wrong) no one has been ranked one below Ingrid Bernstein (rank 6) until rank 13**


End file.
